5/7/13
This adventure was great and sad. victory and loss. Well spawned in in the distance of the house and i guess there must have been someone befor the zombies came cause there was military ammuntion everywere shame thow here was no guns. After that kept moving west and went into strive and got medical supplies. Then headed west and went on a hill to start or get into a group. Nowone wanted me and i couldn't get in a group. So I kept heading west. I came to a little town called bide i think and there was a car there. It needed an engine scrap metal and 4 wheels. The fuel tank was banged up but it wasn't to bad. I looted the surrinding area and found the tires very quickly and found the engine as well. When i was looking for tires i saw a player moving south from my position and i though he saw me but he didn't. After i got every thing fixed I started looking for a jerry can but didn't find any. I then drove the car south. Oh ya, it was pretty good 58mph on road. I then typed in anybody want me in a group now cause i have a car now. A guy named Lordkinetic sent me an invite and he had another group member named 123blade456. (I will never forget blade and what happened to him, he was a good freind). Went south to pickup blade and then moved east to get Lordkinetic. We stopped at a small town and refilled the car then moved east. Lordkinetic told me and blade to put our quality down to one so the car wouldn't lag. Well then we got to another town and i was going to get out and well i turned my quality up and jumped out that is when the car lagged. What happened next is to sad. I jumped out and turned my quality up to fast and the car jumped into the air and landed in the ground. The car was stuck and Lordkinetic wan'st happy for a few seconds i though i was going to be shot. But then lord asked blade to come and stand in front of him. He killed blade dead and i was angry. Like my policly you shot unprevoked you die. I was going to shot him but i had to wait intill the right moment. we moved out of the town and that is when i tryed to but he wouldn't die for some reason. I put 2 full mags of M16 ammo in his back but he wouldn't die. I think he was the first hacker i met. Then blade said he had found his body and Lordkinetic killed him again and Lordkinetic was given a bandit mask and I couldn't do anything to stop Lord. Finally after that Lord left the game and my work wasn't finished with him i told blade that he was going to be on my wiki page and then he died again by 2 bambies. way to go bambies you guys worked to gether to kill someone but they shouldn't have shot blade. But then I had to go so I despawned on top pf a hill. I will always be on the l;ookout for Lordkinetic to finish what he did to blade. cause what he did to blade was uncald for and Lord must pay the price...